1. Field
The present disclosure relates to power amplifiers. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an input power detector and related arrangements and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Amplifiers can be used to increase a power of a variety of signals. The amount of amplification can be dependent on the design of the different amplifiers. In situations where a particular amplifier do not need to use all of its power to amplify a given signal (e.g. the signal does not need to be amplified to the maximum extent of that amplifier), the excess power is unused and wasted, which in turn reduces the power efficiency of the amplifiers. It can be desired that the amplifiers operate as efficiently as possible despite obtaining a varying number of input signals and varying degrees of amplification.